My Granit Lioness
by EvilClosetProductions
Summary: Bella is attact during WWII by a vamp we all know and love. she moves to forks. the n 75 years later the cullens come. will it bring back bad memories or will it bring her happiness.
1. unhappy begining

Daddy came in. I ran up to him and hugged him. "How was your day daddy"? "Good". We, me, daddy, my two sisters, Alyssa, Marissa, sat down at dinning room table. Mom came with dinner .She kissed daddy on the cheek and sat down.

15 minutes later

There's was a knock on the door. Daddy went to get it. When daddy opened the door there was a loud crash. Then daddy started screaming for us to run. We couldn't move we were in shock. When daddy's scream stopped an inhumanly beautiful, red eyed, copper haired pale skinned man stepped into the dinning room. "Hello ladies". He looked at each of us. Then tapped his chin. "Who first". He looked to momma. "Maybe the widow ". Momma let at a sob. He looked to the twins. "The twins". He finally looked to me. "Or maybe the hot virgin". Momma stud up with true fear and protectiveness in her eyes. "Leave my babies alone". He smirked and chuckled darkly. "I guess the protective widow will do" he lunged at momma me and the twins let out a cry. He bit down on momma's neck she scream and cried. I didn't know what to do. When her screams stopped he stood up and stalked towards me the twins cried out. "please don't hurt our sissy". His head slowly turn towards the them. "Ahhhh", he sniffed the air. "twins this will be enjoyable". He lunged at them they cried out. Their screams ended. Beneath the grief of losing my family rage burned in my whole body. I still hadn't fully comprehended what had taken place just now. Revenge and adrenaline pumped through my bloodstream. I was determined that this _monster_ would not leave this house alive. I stud up and got in _its_ face. He looked completely socked. "I'm not scared of you" . he smirked. You really shouldn't have said that". He lunged at me and bit down an my throat . the adrenaline pumped faster I some how twisted out of his grip. He smirked. "Ahh the virgin's strong. Maybe we should changed your name to used to be a virgin." He walked over to me and kissed me roughly forcing my mouth open. He pushed me against the kitchens wall. He ripped my shirt off . he kissed my collar bone and neck. He ripped my pants and underwear off. He unbuttoned his pants and took off his boxers. He trusted into me I cried out in pain. He chuckled. "Scream". "N..n…". this pissed him off. He trusted in me harder this time. I screamed so loud it hurt my ears he groaned. I stayed as quiet as I could. But a few screams and whimpers escaped. When he was done he put on his cloths. I started to feel like I was on fire. I whimpered. "ahh the fire it will go away in three days." I whimpered again. He chuckled. "what don't want me to leave" I growled inhumanly." Screw you". He chuckled again. "already did that love". The fire left my body I chuckled this time. In blinding speed I was on my feet. I pounced at him but he was out the door before I had even gotten off the floor. I lokked to my family one more time then I ran and ran.


	2. found

75 years later. Forks Washington.

The school for the arts.

Bella's POV

It was band week-where we play with our bands. I was wearing a black jacket over a black shirt with red and black straps, dark washed jeans, and black fur-knee high-boots. We were were waiting backstage. When out of no where a smell so vile that if it would have possible I would have been throwing up. It was _him_ the _thing_ that took my family's life and my virgity. Mike, my personal golden retriever, looked to me with worry in his eyes. I shook my head. Our teacher Mrs. Lane came back stage. "Hey guys. Are you ready"? We all said. "Yes". She looked to me. "Bella you'll be showing the new students to each of their classes". I nodded afraid that my voice would show my fear. She then walked out on stage. The audience went quite. "I would like to present North Shore!!" The audience cheered. We went on stage. I looked to my right and there _he_ was. He smirked when he saw me. I shivered. The blonde boy looked concerned. _He_ just laughed. I whimpered, to lowly for humans, the blonde looked to me with worry, and true concern _he_ laughed once more. Mike walked up to me. "Bells you ok"? I nodded and walk up the mic. We started the beat.

Me singing/ guitar, Mike guitar, Angela guitar, and Tyler on the drums.

Bella-When the music takes you don't stop  
It's the way you move, you know what to do  
Gotta give it everything you got  
You know it's true so are you ready to

Do your dance, here's your chance  
Angela-(Get your body moving)  
Do your dance (oh yeah)  
Angela-(Wanna see you just)  
Do your dance, now's your chance  
Angela-(Get your body grooving)  
Now's the time to start the party

Everybody just freak  
Go a little crazy  
Get the dance floor shaking  
Push as far as you can take it  
Just freak  
Go into your own world  
Let your body take over  
Go out of control  
And just freak

Gotta work it turn it on now  
Make it too extreme and set yourself free  
No you never wanna slow down  
You know it's true  
So whatcha gonna do?

Do your dance, here's your chance  
Angela-(Get your body moving)  
Do your dance -Angela-(come on and get it on now)  
Angela-(Wanna see you just)  
Do your dance, now's your chance  
Angela-(Get your body grooving)  
Now's the time to start the party –Angela- (yeah yeah yeah)

Everybody just freak  
Go a little crazy  
Get the dance floor shaking  
Push as far as you can take it  
Just freak –Angela- (yeah yeah)  
Go into your own world  
Let your body take over  
Go out of control

And just freak –Angela-(freak yeah)  
Go a little crazy –Angela-(little crazy)  
Get the dance floor shaking  
Push as far as you can take it  
Just freak –Angela-(oh yeah yeah)  
Go into your own world  
Let your body take over  
Go out of control  
And just freak

No way to stop now  
We're going all out  
Everybody get your groove on all you want  
Take it from the top and just freak

Na na na na na

Everybody just freak -Angela- (oh yeah)  
Go a little crazy  
Get the dance floor shaking  
Push as far as you can take it  
Just freak  
Go into your own world  
Let your body take over  
Go out of control

And just freak –Angela- (yeah)  
Go a little crazy  
Get the dance floor shaking  
Push as far as you can take it  
Just freak  
Go into your own world  
Let your body take over  
Go out of control  
And just freak

The audience cheered. I took my guitar off and set it down. Then I went to the piano and sat down, and started playing

-Mike- / -_Bella-_/-**Both-**

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close, and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the __music__ be your guide_

**Now won't you promise me **(Won't you promise me)  
**That you'll never forget **(That we'll keep dancing)**  
To keep dancing **(To keep dancing)**  
**

**Where ever we go next  
It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? **(Can I have this dance?)**  
Can I have this dance?  
**  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn, will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, don't be afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart _(Even in a 1,000 miles can't keep us apart)_  
Cuz my heart is wherever you are _(Because my heart is wherever you are)_

**It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?** (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

_Ooooooh!  
No mountains to high enough  
_

(Troy and Gabriella)  
**No oceans to wide  
Cuz together or not, Our dance wont stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to beeeee**  
_Yeeeaaaaahhhh!  
_  
**It's like catching lightening  
The chances of of finding, someone like you** (_Oooh like you)_  
**It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do **_(The way we do)_**  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?** (Can I have this dance?)  
**Can I have this dance**  
**Can I have this dance?** (This dance)  
**Can I have this dance?]**

The audience cheered. We bowed and went off stage. I strapped my guitar back on and went to towards the new 'kids'. When got to their table I refused to looked at _him_. "Hi I'm Bella. I'm suppose to show you guy to your classes". The pixish one smiled. "I'm Alice Cullen. This big teddy bear is my boy friend Emmett Cullen." She pointed to the large muscled one. "this is Rosalie". She pointed to the blonde girl. "She goes out with Edward". She pointed to _him. _I surprisingly didn't whimper, but I was still completely terrified. The blonde boy looked to _Edward_. "What the hell did you do to her Edward"? Edward laughed the same way he did that night. I whimpered. Jasper got up, came over to me, and pulled me into a hug. I continued to whimper. "Edward if you don't tell me what you did to her I will personally rip you apart and burn the pieces". Edward smiled. "We would need to go home for that". Jasper looked to me. "Do you want to come"? I nodded. He led me out to the parking lot. "Where is your car"? I pointed at my Audi R8. They gasped. Once he snapped out of it he led me to the passenger side. I didn't protest. He got I the driver's side. I handed him the keys. We drove out side the city limits. We turned onto gravel rode. We pulled up to a gorgouse three story glass house. It reminded me of my mom. We all got out and went to the door. Jasper opened it. "Mom…Dad can you cone down here"? An angry looking woman came into the huge living room. "Jasper Hale what in the world ar-"? I cut her of with a gasp.

"Momma"?


	3. The truth

"Bella"?!?! She ran over to me and pulled into a bone-crushing hug. A blonde man came down stairs. "Did I miss something"? Esme looked to Carlisle. "Carlisle this is my daughter Bella". Everyone gasped besides Edward. He just growled. I ran full speed over to Jasper and hid my face in his chest. Jasper hissed at Edward. "No Jasper I will not tell you why she is terrified of me". Jasper growled fiercely at Edward. Edward put his hands up in defense. "Fine... I knocked on a door. A man answered the door. I immediately drank him dry. I went into the dinning room. I changed Esme and Bella. Then left." I was infuriated. "Liar". He looked shocked. "What you didn't think I would remember"!? "Bella honey what are you talking about"? "He's lying". In blinding speed, I grabbed his throat and pined him against the wall. "Tell them the truth"! He glared at me. "Never". My grip tightened and I growled menacingly. I got in his face. "Now"! He looked terrified. He nodded. I throw him on the couch, and stood in front of him. " I went into the dinning room and I thought I had drained Esme. Then I was about to kill Bella When the twins told me not to. So I killed them." Esme let a sob. Edward was about to get up I put my foot to his chest. " Th…then I rrrrr….apped Bella". Everyone in the room growled. I took my foot off his chest, walked out to my car, got my guitar, and strapped it tightly around my shoulder and took off running. I ran for close to an hour before I came to a meadow. The meadow had a large pond with a small waterfall and millions of flowers. I heard someone behind me, but I went a head a started playing.

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It's been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air  
Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight  
Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance

Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh,ahhh oh.

Jasper looked amazed. "Bella that was beautiful". He walked over to me, kneeled down in front of me, and took my face in his hands. "Just like you". My eyes widened. He slowly leaned in. At first, it was a slow a soft kiss, but then it turned into a fierce, passionate kiss. I leaned backwards taking him with me. He got on his knees to deepen the kiss. His hands found the exposed skin from the bottom of my shirt. They rested there. He began to kiss and lightly bite on my neck. My nails dug into his shoulder blades. We made out for what seemed like hours. When we finally stopped. We stood up and dusted ourselves off. I picked up my guitar. We ran back to the house. When we got into the house, Alice engulfed in a hug, and squealed. "I'm so happy for you too". We smiled. Edward walked over and….


	4. happiness

Last time_-Alice engulfed me ,and Jasper in a hug, and squealed._

_Edward came over and… _

Kissed me roughly. I growled, pushed him to out the door and under the nearest tree. "You really shouldn't have done that". I did a perfect imitation of his voice.** {One of Bella's powers}**

He looked socked. I twirled my index finger and wrist making snow fall just on the tree Edward was standing under.. He didn't see the snow so**{Another power**} he looked at me as if I was crazy. I smiled and jumped up. When I landed, a small earthquake** {another}** was created. The snow fell on Edward. Covering his whole body. Everyone cracked up. I went up and hugged him. "I forgive you…for everything". He hugged me back. "I'm so sorry Bella…for everything". I smiled and skipped over to Alice. Edward screamed. "Nooooo Bella please"?!?!?! Edward was whimpering. I stopped and smirked at him. "I m may have forgave you but payback is still a bitch Edward Anthony Mason Cullen". I continued over to Alice. "Hey Alice how about me, you, and Rosalie go shopping…. (I smirked at the guys) "And take the guys". I swear they went a ten shades paler. Carlisle cracked up. I smirked. "Oh don't your getting out of this Dr. Fang". He immediately stopped laughing. Us girls cracked up. "I'm just kidding guys' god". The guys looked murderous. Jasper playfully growled. I crouched. He launched himself off the ground, towards me. I put up my shield. **{Yet another power}** He bounced off it. He ran back over and tried clawing through it. A couple minutes later he started whimpering. "Bella please"?!?!? I dropped the shield he ran full speed over to me, and engulfed me in a hug. He planted loving kisses all over my face. There were coos coming from our audience. I looked into his soft, loving, golden eyes and smirked. "You are so whipped". Emmett cracked up. Jasper smiled. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie squealed with pure joy. "Let's go inside guys" Carlisle suggested. We nodded and went back inside. I looked to Edward. Can I barrow you piano". "Of course Bella". I went over to his piano, sat down, and began to play. I motioned for Jasper to come over. I nodded towards the lyrics I had sat on the piano. He began.

-**Jasper-, -**Bella-, -_Both-_

**I used to see the world as cold, so cold. **(Jaspers Voice was amazing!)  
I always felt so all alone, Ooh.  
**How did you know you'd find me here? yeah**  
How did you ever see behind my tears? yeah  
_I never realized,_  
How anyone could,  
_Make everything so right  
_I was so sad, you brought me back_  
_**OOOOOHH!**  
_You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through, the love you give, it all comes back to you.  
You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me, and here, with you, is where im meant to be!!_  
**I dont have to imagine anymore, no.  
**All the time it was you  
_I was waiting for! And here we are together, side by side, and nothing seems impossible tonight!  
You look inside my heart, and seem to get me from the start, we've got the chance, to make this last.  
You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through, the love you give, it all comes back to you!  
You give me something to believe in, You can see the real me, and here, with you, is where I'm meant to be,_  
Lift us up, so high up, higher than high, now we realize  
_All, its takes, is love, to find us, guide us all, the way, that;s the one thing you can trust  
All, we need, is love, to reach out, show out,_  
_We belong here together_  
_You give me something to believe in, After all that we've been through, The love you give, it all comes back to you.  
_**Comes back to you!**  
_You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me, and here, with you, is where I'm meant to be!  
_

Everyone applauded. I began again.

**I've got a lot of things  
I have to do..  
All these distractions  
Our future's coming soon  
We're Being pulled  
**_**A hundred different directions**_**  
But whatever happens  
**_**I know I've got you**_****

You're on my mind you're in my heart  
_It doesn't matter where we are  
_**It'll be alright**  
_Even if we're miles apart_

_All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apar_t...  
**You know it's true**  
_I just wanna be with you_  
**You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
**_it's sunny, but raining, but it's alright_  
A friend like you..  
_Always makes it easy_  
_I know that you kidding me_ **every time.**

_Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me.._

All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
**You know it's true**  
_I just wanna be with you  
I just wanna be with you..._

They cheered. I looked to Jasper. There was nothing but love in his eyes. I gave him a chaste kiss. Emmett snorted. "Booo"! I laughed and threw my arms around Jasper's neck, and gave him a passinote kiss. " woah…awkward". I might not be an empath but I could tell Emmett was uncomfortable. I ran out to my car and got my guitar. Then ran back. I handed jasper another page of lyrics, and began playing

So you're the girl,  
I heard the rumor,  
You got the boys,  
Wrapped around your finger,  
Such a sweet...  
Heartbreaker.  
If you're the game,  
I wanna be a player.  
Oh, you could do whatever you want,  
It's all right with me...  
Why don't you break my heart?  
Make it hurt so bad,  
Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist,  
I want it just like that..  
Why don't you break my heart?  
It sounds good to me,  
Do it over again, again, again,  
You're just what I need.  
Why don't you break my heart?  
Yeah,  
Break it.  
Stare me down,  
Intimidate me.  
Baby, please,  
You'll never break me.  
Bring it on,  
Cause I can take it.  
You're so cool,  
The way you're playing.  
Oh, you could do whatever you like,  
It's all right with me...  
Why don't you break my heart?  
Make it hurt so bad (So bad)  
Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist,  
I want it just like that (Just like that!)  
Why don't you break my heart? (Oh)  
It sounds good to me,  
Do it over again, again, again,  
You're just what I need.  
Why don't you break my heart?...  
Yeah.

Yeah!  
Break it.  
Come on, break my heart.  
Break it.  
Why don't you break my heart?(Yeah!)  
Make it hurt so bad,(Hurt so bad!)  
Come and give it your best, nothing less, I insist.  
I want it just like that.(Just like that!)  
Why don't you break my heart?  
(Heart...yeah!)  
It sounds good to me,  
Do it over again, again, again,  
You're just what I need..(Yeah)  
Why don't you break my,  
Why don't you break my,  
Why don't you break my heart!...

Yeah!

Everyone cracked up. After that we went over to the couches and watched some movies including; My Bloody Valentine, 30 Days of Night (which we laughed at every part besides when Eben burs in the sun, we-us girls- looked up to our mates a began dry sobbing in there arms), Titanic(sobbed again), and then we dispersed. Carlisle and Esme went to their room, Emmett and Alice went to their room, and then Edward and Rosalie went to theirs. Me and Jasper just looked in to each others eyes and lay in each others arms anteal the sun came up then I went home to get ready.


	5. Bree

When I step out my door, I noticed it was snowing. I smiled and headed to the Cullen's. Halfway there I heard a scream. I took off in that direction. I came to a clearing; a vampire was drinking a young woman. My eyes went black with rage. I growled fiercely. Once he finished he turned to me. "Ello love". He was oviceley British. I growled, and lunged at him. He caught my arm and bit down. I screeched out in pain. I grabbed one of his arms and ripped them off. He bit me a couple more times and ripped my cloths in a couple places. I, finally, ripped him completely apart and burned the pieces. It began snowing again. After I was done, I heard someone whimper. I looked over my shoulder. There was a young, blonde haired, blue eyed, girl covered in the woman's blood. I walked slowly towards the young girl. I kneeled down to her. "Are you ok young one"? She nodded her head. "My name is Bella Swan". "Bree…Whitlock". I sucked in a sharp breath, and only one person came to mind….Jasper. I quickly, but carefully, gathered Bree in my arms and took off to the Cullen's. I arrived within 3 minutes. Then the door opened. Alice gasped. "Wheres Carlisle"?!?! "He isn't here"! "Edward?! Were is he"?!?!? "In his bedroom". I was in severe pain from the venom. I ran to Edward's bedroom and kicked down the door he looked completely stunned. He ran to the other side and grabbed a black bag. I sat down on the bed, with Bree still in my arms, as he checked me and Bree over. Jasper ran in and gasped. "B...b...ella"? I looked up and winched when Edward touched an almost healed bite wound. He dashed over and crouched protectively over me searching my body. He gasped at the newly formed bite marks. Then he looked to Bree. His eyes softened. "Who is this Bella"? I smiled. "Jasper this is Bree…she's your great great {repeat a couple times} grand niece" {another power. She can since relationships} All of the Cullen's, besides Esme and Carlisle (they were hunting), were suddenly in that tiny room. They all gasped. Bree reached out and took Jaspers hand. Putting her palm against his. She smiled. "unciey Jazzy I love you forever and ever". Jasper grabbed Bree and hugged her. He buried his face in her hair. {note Jasper does not have control issues} She put her tiny arms around his scarred neck. "I love you to Bree". There were many coos coming from the crowed. Jasper fell to his knees and quietly dry-sobbed into Bree's shoulder. He looked up to me, with nothing but love in his eyes. I got on my knees and put both of my, severely burning, arms around them. I heard a door open and close. Esme and Carlisle step into the room. I stud up with Bree in my arms and her hand still in Jasper's. "Esme, Carlisle this is Bree…your new daughter". If it had been possible, Esme and Carlisle would have been in tears. I walked over to Carlisle and put Bree in his arms. His smile was ear to ear. Esme looked to Bree then to Jasper. "She looks just like Jasper". I smiled and told them the story. Everyone gasped. Esme looked to Carlisle. "Are you ok with this Carlisle"? He looked to Esme. "of course". She gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. 


End file.
